U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,319; 4,812,501 and 4,831,178 describe aliphatic and aryl esters of 1,3,2-oxazaphospholidines as color improvers and process stabilizers for various polymer substrates.
The instant compounds of this invention are structurally distinguished from the compounds of the prior art, and further provide superior stabilizing performance as well. This is manifested in the superior processing stabilization of polymeric substrates in terms of melt flow stabilization and resistance to discoloration.